goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
The 12 Olympians
The Greek Pantheon was ruled by a council of twelve great gods known as the Olympians, namely Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Hephaistos, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and Dionysos. These twelve gods demanded worship from all their subjects. Those who failed to honour any one of the Twelve with due sacrifice and libation were duly punished. Directly and through a host of divine minions the Twelve gods governed all aspects of human life. ZEUS ZEUS Modern Spellings: Zeus (En, Fr, Es, It) Roman Name: Jupiter, Jove God of: King of Heaven, Sky, Weather, Fate, Kingship Parents: Titan Kronos & Titanis Rhea Spouse: Hera Offspring: Athene, Apollon, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysos, Herakles, others see pg 2 (below) Animals: Golden eagle, Wolf Plants: Oak, Celery Iconography: Lightning bolt, Lotus staff, Eagle, Oak wreath Images: Vase paintings & mosaics pg 1; statues pgs 5-7 (below) Theoi Pages: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 (other pages still under construction) POSEIDON POSEIDON Modern Spell.: Poseidon (En), Poséidon (Fr), Poseidón (Es), Poseidone (It) Roman Name: Neptunus (Neptune) God of: King of the Seas, Rivers, Earthquakes, Horses Parents: Titan Kronos & Titanis Rhea Spouse: Amphitrite Offspring: Triton, others see pg 2 (below) Animals: Horse, Bull, Dolphin Plants: Seaweed, Pine Tree Iconography: Trident, Fish Images: Vase paintings & mosaics pg 1; statues pgs 5- 6(below) Theoi Pages: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 (other pages still under construction) HERA HERA Modern Spellings: Hera (En, Es), Héra (Fr), Era (It) Roman Name: Juno Goddess of: Queen of Heaven, the Sky, Women, Marriage, Impregnation Parents: Titan Kronos & Titanis Rhea Spouse: Zeus Offspring: Ares, Hephaistos, Eileithyia, Hebe, others see pg 2 (below) Animals: Cuckoo, Peacock, Crane, Hawk, Cow (Heifer), Lion Plants: Chaste Tree, Pomegranate Iconography: Lotus staff, Crown, Lion Images: Vase paintings & mosaics pg 2; statues pg 4-5 (below) Theoi Pages: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 (other pages still under construction) DEMETER DEMETER Modern Spellings: Demeter (En), Déméter (Fr), Deméter (Es), Demetra (It) Roman Name: Ceres Goddess of: Agriculture, Grain & Bread, The Afterlife Parents: Titan Kronos & Titanis Rhea Spouse: None Offspring: Persephone, Ploutos, others see pg 8 (below) Animals: Serpent, Swine, Gecko Plants: Wheat, Barley, Poppy, Mint Iconography: Grain Sheaf, Lotus Staff, Torch, Cornucopia Images: Vase paintings pg 2; statues pgs 10-12 (below) Theoi Pages: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 APOLLO APOLLO Modern Spellings: Apollo (En, It), Apollon (Fr), Apolo (Es) Roman Name: Apollo God of: Music, Prophecy, Education, Healing & Disease Parents: God Zeus and Titanis Leto Spouse: None Offspring: Asklepios, others see pg 2 (below) Animals: Swan, Raven, Mouse, Wolf Plants: Laurel, Larkspur Iconography: Lyre, Laurel wreath or branch, Bow & arrows, Delphic tripod Images: Vase paintings & mosaics pg 1; statues pgs 4-8 (below) Theoi Pages: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 (other pages still under construction) ARTEMIS ARTEMIS Modern Spellings: Artemis (En), Artémis (Fr), Artemisa (Es), Artemide (It) Roman Name: Diana Goddess of: Hunting, Wild Animals, Children, Choirs, Disease Parents: God Zeus & Titanis Leto Spouse: None (Virgin Goddess) Children: None (Virgin Goddess) Animals: Deer, Bear, Wild boar, Guinea fowl, Quail Plants: Cypress, Walnut, Amaranth-flower Iconography: Bow & arrows, Hunting spears, Lyre, Deer Images: Vase paintings & mosaics pg 2; statues pgs 12-15 (below) Theoi Pages: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 - 14 - 15 - 16 ATHENA ATHENA Modern Spellings: Athena (En), Athéna (Fr), Atenea (Es), Atena (It) Roman Name: Minerva Goddess of: Warcraft, Heroism, Counsel, Pottery, Weaving, Olives & Oil Parents: God Zeus & Titanis Metis Spouse: None (Virgin Goddess) Offspring: None (Virgin Goddess) Animals: Little Owl, Crow Plants: Olive Tree Iconography: Greek helmet, Aigis (Goat-skin breastplate), Spear Images: Vase paintings see pg 1; statues pgs 2-5 (below) Theoi Pages: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 (other pages still under construction) ARES ARES Modern Spellings: Ares (En, Es, It), Arès (Fr) Roman Name: Mars God of: War, Battle, Manliness Parents: God Zeus & Goddess Hera Spouse: Perhaps Aphrodite Offspring: Deimos, Phobos, others see pg 8 (below) Animals: Serpent, Vulture, Woodpecker, Eagle-owl Plants: Perhaps Manna Ash Iconography: Helmet, Spear Images: Vase paintings, mosaics & statues pg 2 (below) Theoi Pages: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 APHRODITE APHRODITE Modern Spellings: Aphrodite (En, Fr), Afrodita (Es), Afrodite (It) Roman Name: Venus Goddess of: Love, Beauty, Pleasure, Procreation Parents: God Zeus & Titanis Dione; or Born of the Sea-Foam Spouse: Hephaistos, perhaps later Ares Offspring: Eros, others see pg 10 (below) Animals: Turtle dove, Sparrow, Goose, Hare Plants: Apple Tree, Rose, Myrtle, Myrrh Tree, Anemone, Lettuce Iconography: Eros (winged godling), Apple, Dove Images: Vase paintings & mosaics pg 2; statue see pg 16-17 (below) Theoi Pages: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11- 12 - 13 - 14 - 15 - 16 - 17 - 18 HERMES HERMES Modern Spellings: Hermes (En, Es), Hermès (Fr), Ermes (It) Roman Name: Mercurius (Mercury) God of: Animal Husbandry, Travel, Trade, Athletics, Language, Thievery, Good Luck, Guide of the Dead, Herald of the Gods Parents: God Zeus & Nymphe Maia Spouse: None Children: Pan, others see pg 9 (below) Animals: Tortoise, Sheep, Cattle, Hawk Plants: Crocus, Strawberry Tree Iconography: Kerykeion (Herald's Rod), Traveller's Cap, Winged Boots Images: Vase paintings & mosaics pg 2; statues pg 12 (below) Theoi Pages: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 HEPHAISTOS HEPHAISTOS Modern Spell.: Hephaestus (En), Héphaïstos (Fr), Hefesto (Es), Efesto (It) Roman Name: Vulcanus (Vulcan) God of: Metalworking, Fire, Building, Scupture, Volcanism Parents: Goddess Hera (no father) Spouse: Aphrodite or Kharis Offspring: See pg 6 (below) Animals: Donkey, Crane Plants: Fennel Iconography: Hammer, Tongs, Anvil, Donkey, Crane-head Images: Vase paintings pg 2; statue pg 11 (below) Theoi Pages: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 DIONYSOS DIONYSOS Modern Spellings: Dionysus (En, Fr), Dioniso (Es), Dionysio (It) Roman Name: Liber, Bacchus God of: Wine, Drunkenness, Madness, Parties, Vegetation, The Afterlife Parents: God Zeus & Princess Semele Spouse: Ariadne Offspring: See pg 10 (below) Animals: Leopard, Lynx, Tiger, Serpent, Bull, Goat, Donkey Plants: Grape-vine, Ivy, Bindweed, Silver Fir Iconography: Thyrsos (pine-cone tipped staff), Grapes, Ivy wreath, Leopard Images: Vase paintings & mosaics pg 2; statues pgs 13-14 (below) Theoi Pages: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 - 14 - 15 The 12 Olympians Were Also The Creator Of Baby Shows, When A Good Or Bad User Kills A Baby Show Character That 1 Of Them Created, The 1 Throws A Temper Tantrum, After January 1, 2015 When All The Baby Shows Got Cancelled, The Olympians Offer The Baby Show Haters Sacrifises To Humbily Beg Theiur Forgiveness. Category:Characters Voiced by Vixen Category:Characters with magic Category:1942 births Category:August births Category:2015 deaths Category:January deaths Category:Innocent Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kings Category:Queens Category:Gods Category:Make-Believed Goddesses Category:Make-Believed Gods Category:Characters voiced by Professor